


More than

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Protective Boyfriends, Weight Gain, body image issues, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: “I know you’re not happy Louis but it’s my professional recommendation that you keep using steroids for a least a couple of months. It was only the high doses of oral steroids that  stabilised your breathing in hospital. You’ve been really struggling with your asthma in the summer months and we don’t want you being admitted to hospital again.”Louis groaned.“But look at me. I’ve gained so much weight.”Louis struggles with the weight gain caused by his medication.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic is just for entertainment and not meant to be a realistic depiction of asthma or taking steroids.

“I know you’re not happy Louis but it’s my professional recommendation that you keep using steroids for a least a couple of months. It was only the high doses of oral steroids that stabilised your breathing in hospital. You’ve been really struggling with your asthma in the summer months and we don’t want you being admitted to hospital again.”

Louis groaned.  
“But look at me. I’ve gained so much weight.”

‘Yes, unfortunately weight gain is a common side effect of steroids but they have significantly improved your lung function. Good diet and exercise should help reduce how much you gain. Keep the exercise very gentle though while you’re still recovering. Swimming, walking, etc. No aerobic exercise until I advise you otherwise’. 

With that, the Doctor handed him a new prescription and ushered him out.

Nick chirped up as soon as he got through the door. 

‘Hey brat. What did the doctor say? You’re not about to die on me are you?’

Louis automatically joined Nick on the coach and curled up to him. Nick wrapped an arm round his shoulder. 

‘My lung function has improved but I need to keep taking the steroids.’

Louis stops himself from adding that this means Nick will have a fat boyfriend for at least a few months longer. 

‘That’s not so bad then. Need you around and breathing okay to have a chance at getting a decent blow job.’

‘Oi. What’s wrong with my blow jobs?’

Harry appeared from the bedroom door and joined them.  
Nick grinned cheekily. 

‘Suppose yours might be okay too. How about we head to be bedroom and you can prove yourself?’  
‘For your cheeky comment Louis can be the one to experience my fabulous skills.’

Harry stroked Louis’s thigh. As much Louis would normally kill for an offer like this from his boyfriend. He just couldn’t feel sexy at this size. He couldn’t even button his new jeans from only a few weeks ago this morning. The thought of his boyfriends with amazing bodies seeing his newly huge one was not good. Fortunately in a way, being so sick over summer had meant no sexual stuff had happened since he left hospital a couple of weeks ago. 

‘I’m actually feeling really tired from going to the Doctors so I’ll just hang out in here.’ 

Ever protective, Harry changed track instantly.

‘Oh no. I knew I should have cancelled the record label meeting and gone with you. Lie down and relax. I’ll get you some tea. Do your lungs feel okay?’  
‘Haz calm down. I’m fine. I just need a chill. You two can still go and have fun.’

Nick tightened his grip on Louis.  
‘Don’t be daft love. We’re not leaving you alone if you’re not feeling great. We’ll just watch a film together or something.’  
His boyfriends had been loving and protective since he joined the two of them in their relationship. Being so unwell he had needed to be in hospital for a few weeks had tripled their protectiveness though and they were constantly looking for signs he wasn’t well and taking care of him. The thought of not being able to be intimate with them made him feel awful. The doctor had said diet and exercise would help reduce weight gain so maybe if he worked really hard he could lose the weight he put on over the next couple of weeks. He just needed to stop his boyfriends seeing his body before he loses weight. 

Harry and Nick had been together for a year when they suggested Louis join them for a threesome. There had been a chemistry so unexpected and strong it had made Louis’s head spin. They kept inviting him back for more. One night had often turned into him having breakfast with them the next day. Then staying for the rest of the day. Then whole weekends. It got harder and harder for Louis to leave. He missed Nick’s affectionate teasing, Harry’s bear cuddles. As much as Louis didn’t want to admit it he had been rapidly falling in love. Until one day after a week of Louis staying over, Harry and Nick admitted they had fallen for Louis and asked him to join the relationship. Amazing as that was and as the relationship is, Louis can’t help but feel insecure about his role in the relationship. By the time he joined, Nick and Harry’s a connection was so strong they would seem to have conversations just by looking at each other. Louis never mastered that. Louis wasn’t a good looking boy perfect for a good threesome anymore. Would they still want him like this? 

So Louis did everything he could to make sure his boys didn’t see or feel his new body. He wore baggy hoodies all the time, even in bed. He pulled away from Nick and Harry when they tried to hug him. He shifted over in bed when one of their arms slipped over his tummy area. He made countless excuses why he couldn’t or didn’t want to have sex. He decided to start going to the gym. He pretended he was going to friend’s houses or staying late at the recording studio where he worked as a songwriter as he knew his boyfriends would start to question why he had started to work out. It made it easier getting back from the gym late as he could either miss dinner entirely or have something smaller than Harry’s massive portions. Louis was absolutely starving all the time. He would be hungry on his diet anyway but the intense hunger caused by taking the steroids made him ravenous.  
It was two weeks of intense exercise and dieting later that he decided it would be a good idea to weigh himself. He waited until Nick and Harry went to the shops before stepping excitedly on the bathroom scales. He had gained three pounds. 

Louis couldn’t help but let out a sob. What the fuck? He had worked so hard just to gain weight. He kicked the scales against the wall hard.  
It was at that moment Harry and Nick walked in through the flat door.  
‘Louis, was that you. What the hell are you doing?’  
Louis quickly wiped his eyes and forced himself to walk out the bathroom.  
‘Just walked into the cabinet. How was the shops?’  
He didn’t expect to see Nick’s face darken.  
‘Liar.’  
Harry looked flustered. 

‘Nic-‘  
‘No we need to to talk about this Harry. I’m done with him treating us like shit and lying to our faces!’

Louis stood frozen.

‘Where are you going every night Louis? Why do you keep skipping dinner with us every night? Why won’t you let us touch you?’ 

It was all too much for Louis. First the scales, then Nick’s anger and Harry’s defeated face. He ran. Out the flat door and to the place he had been spending every evening, the gym. As such as he got there he went straight to the treadmill. He ran and ran. Louis normally stopped when his lungs started to protest, but today he kept going until his lungs were screaming and he realised he couldn’t breathe. He left in such a rush he hadn’t even picked up his inhaler. Terrified he grabbed his phone and rang Harry.

‘Louis, you can’t just run away like that when we have a figh-‘  
He must have heard Louis’s panting and stopped dead.  
‘Louis what’s going on? . Are you having an asthma attack?’  
Nick’s voice was suddenly in the background.  
‘Shit. I need to know where you are Lou?’  
He passed the phone to a concerned looking woman who had been on the treadmill beside him. Harry must have asked her the same question because she told him the gym name and street, before putting the phone to Louis’s ear.  
‘We’re on our way love. Hold on.’  
Louis started to lose focus on what was happening. He was pushed back onto a chair. Someone said something about an ambulance. Finally he saw Nick and Harry racing towards him. Harry placed the reliever inhaler in Louis’s mouth while Nick kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.  
‘It’s going to be okay babe. Take a puff of your inhaler.’  
After 7 puffs, Louis finally started to be able to breathe more easily. The paramedics arrived and checked Louis over but as soon he he could speak he told them he didn’t want to go to hospital. They agreed as this breathing had responded well to the inhaler.  
‘Alright let’s get you home love.’  
Harry and Nick half carried him to the car and up to the flat, he was so exhausted. They took him over to the bed.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
Nick shushed him.  
‘Me too love, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that but we’ll talk tomorrow after you’ve had some rest.’  
Harry pulled off his trainers and went to pull his hoodie off, but Louis squealed and pulled away.  
Harry and Nick exchanged loaded looks but left it. Nick climbed into one side of the bed and started stroking his hair. While Harry went on the older side and held his hand. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.  
The next morning he woke up at 9.30am to an empty bed. He realised Nick must be finishing off the radio show and Harry at the recording studio. He jumped in the shower on the en-suite and changed into a new tracksuit. When he left the bedroom though he was surprised to see Harry and Nick sat at the kitchen table. Harry smiled.  
‘Morning babe. I’ll make you a cup of tea. Toast?’

‘No thanks. How come you’re not at work?’

Nick raised his eyebrows.  
‘You think we’d go to work as usual the morning after our boyfriend ran out of the house and had a massive asthma attack?’  
Louis looked away and accepted his cup of tea.  
‘Sit down love. We need to talk.’  
He could tell Harry was nervous.  
r ‘We need you to be honest about what’s going on. Even if, if you think it’s something we don’t want to hear. Please tell us the truth.’  
Louis took a deep breath. He knew he had to be honest.  
‘I’m too fat.’  
Both Nick and Harry looked totally confused.  
‘What?’  
‘I’ve piled on weight since taking the steroids but the Doctor says I can’t stop taking them. I’ve been trying everything to lose weight, skipping meals, going to the gym everyday even when my lungs hurt. I was really trying to lose weight before you saw my body like this. But I’ve just gained more weight. I understand if you don’t want me like this. You signed up for a hot guy for threesomes. Not this.’  
There was a long silence. It was broken by Nick laughing.  
‘You can’t be serious Louis. We’ve been terrified you wanted to leave the relationship but you think you’re too fat for us? That’s why you’ve been so distant? Louis we might have initially asked you for a threesome because you were pretty, although that’s not just about your body. But we asked you to be our boyfriend because we fell in love with your heart and you just fit with us. ‘  
Harry looked shocked too.  
‘That’s so true. We would never not want to be with you because your weight changed. I can’t believe you’ve been hurting yourself at the gym and not eating to change for us. We love you whatever you weigh.’  
Louis did feel a lot better at their reassurance.  
‘I’m sorry. I love you both so much.’  
Nick pulled him into a tight hug and Harry joined then in a group hug from behind Louis.  
After that Harry insisted Louis have a full breakfast of pancakes and fruit, since he had been skipping meals. It was nice to finally have a proper meal and Harry’s pancakes were amazing. After he had finished Nick hugged from from behind, wrapped his arms around his middle. Louis instinctively flinched. Nick sighed.  
‘Love, you need to stop hiding from us. I think you should take off your hoodie and let us see you. Let us show you how much we love you.’  
r Louis’s stomach dropped.  
‘I’ve gained a lot of weight. Not just a few pounds. The new clothes I got don’t even fit me.’  
‘Louis have you met your boyfriend Harry, a rich pop star shopaholic? He would love to buy you new clothes a thousand times over. We don’t care how much weight you’ve gained.’

Harry grabbed the bottom of Louis’s hoodie.

‘Come on love. No more hiding.’

Reluctantly, Louis put his arms up and let Harry pull his hoodie off. He then did the same with his T-shirt leaving Louis’s top half exposed. There was the briefest look of shock on both Nick and Harry’s face when they saw how much weight he had actually gained in no time at all, before they quickly changed to a neural expression.. He automatically went to wrap his arms round his middle.  
‘No love.’  
Nick hugged him from behind again. Moving his arms out the way. He softly stroked Louis’s large tummy. Harry held onto Louis’s pudgy love handles, rubbing his thumb over the prominent stretch marks.  
‘See. I’m huge now.’  
‘You’ve gained a decent bit of weight yes, but why is that a bad thing? You look stunning love. It’s suits you to have even more curves. I love that I have these love handles to hold onto to.’  
Nick agreed.  
‘There’s so much more of you to love.’  
He gently grabbed onto a handful of stomach fat and gave a tiny squeeze.  
‘This tummy is amazing. I could spent days kissing and playing with it. Plus how you ever think I won’t be happy for there to be even more of your bum?’  
Louis smiled. It was like a massive weight being taken off his shoulders, them finally seeing him at this size. They insisted Harry spend the next couple of days naked expect his boxers so he could no longer hide in his baggy clothes. A confidence building exercise. One of them was always stroking his belly, playing with it or kissing it. At first he thought they might be just pretending to like his body but now he had to admit they seemed to genuinely love there being more to him. That was good because it didn’t look like he would lose weight anytime soon. His Doctor had lectured him when told him about the asthma attack in the gym and banned him from doing any exercise apart from walking until he advises otherwise. Also, Harry was militant about ensuring he didn’t skip any meals.  
Harry went with him to to buy new clothes. When he tried on jeans two sizes above what he was originally and he couldn’t get them to button, Louis wanted to cry. Harry enveloped him in a hug.  
‘It doesn’t matter a bit what size is on the clothes Lou. It literally means nothing..’  
From then on, Harry managed to hide to size labels, actually asking for scissors to cut the labels off and Louis walked out with lots of clothes that actually fit. The Doctor eventually agreed he could come off the steroids. It wasn’t long though before Louis started to have regular asthma attacks though and the Doctor decided Louis needed to be on a long term lower dosage of steroids. Harry had researched into the hunger caused by steroids and was now making large portions of filling meals for him and constantly asking if he wanted a snack. So it was no surprise that only a couple of months later his clothes started to feel very tight again. But then all of a sudden didn’t. So he strongly suspected Harry was replacing his clothes with bigger sizes every time he was about to outgrow them. It was hard to tell though since all the size labels were always cut out and Nick had cheerfully thrown the scale in the bin.  
Realistically Louis knew he was long past chubby. But with two boys constantly worshipping his body and a nice full stomach , hey maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s point of view

Louis thought they were oblivious to his weight gain when the Doctor first put him on steroids. That his baggy hoodies hid all. And he was right to some extent. Nick was pretty unaware of the changes at first, still terrified by the thought they could have lost their boy because of damn asthma. Of course Harry was terrified too. But he was noticing things. Needing to buy more food because unprecedented amounts disappeared from the fridge. Junk food wrappers in the bin. Signs of Louis developing a slight double chin. 

Nothing prepared him for the day of Louis’ asthma attack at the gym though. When they finally got him to take off that stupidly baggy hoodie and jogging bottoms. Christ, Louis had piled on more weight in a short amount of time than Harry thought was even possible. His short, already curvy body had expanded dramatically. Thick thighs, developing breasts, an already big bum turned huge and his tummy. Rolls, a muffin top, love handles. Harry didn’t know where to start. He agreed with Nick’s comments to reassure Louis why he shouldn’t be insecure. Particularly about their relationship. Then added his own reassurance. Truthfully though, Harry found it impossible to stop looking at Louis’ body. And his dick also found it hard not to respond. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to think about these feelings. All he knew was he was obsessed with Louis’s new body. And looking after it. Harry had always been the ‘mother’ in the relationship. He liked to take care of his boys when they were sick. Cook the meals when he could, make sure his boyfriends were well fed. So when Louis admitted he had been ignoring major hunger pangs as part of his ridiculous diet, Harry was furious at himself for not noticing. He instantly started making large portions for Louis and always baking snacks to offer. Maybe there was another reason for this behaviour though that he was less confident about admitting. Nick figured it out though. 

‘Like what you see?’ 

Harry jumped. He had been watching Louis trying to reach something from the top bookshelf in the living room, too stubborn as always to ask one of his taller boyfriends. His too small shirt had completely ridden up while he was reaching, exposing his gorgeous, flabby belly.

‘Of course. He’s my boyfriend.’ 

Nick smirked.

‘Sure. You seem particularly taken with his new body though.’

Harry could feel himself go red.

‘Well, I guess it’s pretty, er. Wait were you lying. Do you not like the weight gain?’

Harry knew Louis would be heartbroken if Nick was actually lying about liking his new body.

‘I love Louis whatever. He’s unfairly gorgeous. His tummy makes a remarkably good pillow at the moment but if he goes off the steroids and loses all the weight that’s fine with me. Or if he stays the same or gains some more it’s fine as well. As long as he’s happy and healthy as he can be.’

‘I love Louis whatever happens too!’

Nick rubbed his back to calm him down.  
‘I know you do love. All I’m saying is it’s fine if you like him to have extra weight. Or really like it.’

Harry sighed and admitted what it sounded like Mick already knew. 

‘I don’t know what it is. I’ve always had crushes on bigger guys in the past but never felt like this before. I’m just obsessed with his body. I want to touch him all the time, play with his tummy, feed him. 

‘Sounds like you have a bit of a kink. That’s fine Haz. In fact if you tell him about it, you might boost his confidence.’ 

He shook his head.

‘No. I can’t. He’ll probably think it’s strange. He might be able to come off the steroids soon and lose the weight. I don’t want him to think he needs to stay this way because I like it.’ 

Nick wrapped his arms round Harry’s middle and gave him a kiss round the neck. 

‘Fair enough. You need to take him shopping though because as cute as he looks, he probably does need some t-shirts that actually cover his middle’. 

The shopping trip going the way it had was completely Harry’s fault. He should have encouraged Louis to pick out a much larger size that would definitely fit him. Instead Harry was too busy staring at Louis’s bum and thighs in the too tight bottoms to notice that Louis has picked up jeans only a couple of sizes up from his original size. There was never a chance in hell they would fit. Harry stood frozen in the changing room as Louis couldn’t even get the jeans over his thighs and started to cry. 

‘It literally means nothing what size you are love.’

He held back from saying in fact the bigger the better. 

Furious at himself, Harry did what he should have done at the start took over the shopping trip. Abandoning the jeans challenge for now, he found some leggings and jogging in a much larger size in the plus size section. He managed to cover the label up while Louis put them on, knowing he would be upset at how large they were. Louis smiled in delight when the jeggings were a little loose. 

Harry smiled but he couldn’t help but be disappointed as seeing his boyfriend happier in looser clothing, while he secretly wanted the opposite. 

So a few weeks later when Louis happily announced the Doctor has agreed he could come off the steroids, Harry couldn’t help being secretly a bit sad at the inevitable weight loss. Louis’s hunger cravings subsided once he came off the steroids. Harry tried not to take it personally when Louis rejected his offers of homemade snacks or didn’t finish his plate at dinner. He forced a smile when Louis asked Harry to go shopping with him for a smaller size of clothes. 

Louis’s weight loss soon become the least thing on his mind as the boy’s lungs reacted to the loss of the steroids. At first his breathing was just a bit off and Harry and Nick just did the usual things, like making sure the flat was dust free and keeping him away from smokers. Before they knew it though Louis started to have regular asthma attacks. He kept telling the boys that it was fine and under control but when it to the point he was having an attack every couple of days, they dragged him back to the specialist Doctor. Nick and Harry both held his hand while they waited for the Doctor to give his verdict. 

‘I’m sorry Louis. I know how much you want to stay off the steroids. But your lungs just aren’t coping without them. I’m going to strongly recommend you start taking them again.’

‘How long for?’

‘It will be at a lower dose but Indefinitely.’

Louis sobbed. 

‘But I’ll just put all the weight back on.’

‘It’s very likely. I’m sorry Louis, but I think your aim now needs to be accepting gaining weight, rather than trying to lose it. Normally we would recommend you try and keep your weight down with asthma but we’ve tried every other medication over the years and they just aren’t having enough of an impact on your breathing for you to be safe and live your life. I can refer you to a nutritionist and asthma nurse for ways to be as healthy as you can be while obese. Also a counsellor to work on improving your confidence and body image.’ 

With no real choice and under the watchful eye of Harry and Nick, Louis started taking the steroids again. This time, they pushed Louis away from wearing hoodies and baggy clothes, not wanting to him to hide his body again. As expected, the weight came back, slightly slower than before because of the lower dose but it definitely came. Louis had never managed to get out of the overweight zone, but had gone down a couple of sizes while not on the steroids. His thighs got thicker again and his tummy expanded to fill his jeans. Harry silently switched the newly bought clothes to the bigger sizes he had put in the loft. Then to bigger sizes in the plus size section of the shops when Louis became the biggest he had ever been. Harry put all of sizes Louis had outgrown in the loft at his insistence, even though it was unlikely he would be able to wear them anytime soon and possibly ever again. 

Nick made sure to try and make Louis feel comfortable in his new body. Complimenting his new outfits, squeezing his gigantic bum, kissing his ever expanding tummy. Harry held back, scared of it being obvious how much he loved Louis’s increasing chubbiness. The nurse had drawn up an asthma plan so Louis could return to some of the activities he enjoyed, like football and walking. They didn’t stop his weight gain but seemed to tone his body slightly. Louis still seemed not that confident in his new body though. He grimaced slightly when Nick or Harry touched his middle area and looked horrified when Nick suggested they have a beach holiday. 

Harry felt constantly on edge. As Louis’s body had started to grow so had Harry’s desires. Louis’s hunger had returned so he had started finishing his meals and accepting Harry’s baking again with a resigned expression. That only made Harry long for more though. He wanted to feed Louis mouthwatering meals and snacks, not just to satisfy his hunger but to fill him up until his stomach bulged. He wanted to massage Louis’s full belly until he groaned in relief. He wanted to stop sneakily replacing Louis’s clothes before he noticed they were tight and instead watch as they went from being tight, to ridiculously tight to not buttoning. He knew these things were weird and wrong to want but he couldn’t help it.

Sometimes Harry couldn’t resist temptation though. He should have replaced Louis’s clothes a week or two ago but kept putting it off. Now Louis was lying on the sofa being spooned by Nick, with jeggings that looked a bit too tight and a riding up t-shirt that exposed his obvious muffin top. 

‘You can admit it you know.’

Harry snapped his head up at Louis’s voice and felt himself go red as he realised he had been staring intently at Louis’s middle. 

‘Admit what?’ 

‘That you lied about liking my body. That it turns you off. Nick plays with my tummy and kisses it, but you don’t. You’re always staring at me now. Especially like this when I’m getting too fat for my already tent sized clothes. Be honest.’

Nick snorted. 

‘Yeah Harry, be honest with Lou about how you feel about his body.’

‘Well I um. I actually. You see-‘

Nick groaned.

‘Oh, for Christ’s sake. He’s obsessed with your body Lou. Has a bit of a chubby kink. Loves your thighs, your tummy, you finishing his meals. Wants to make you full. Bigger than you already are.’

Louis’s eyes widened and he sat up. 

‘Is that true Haz?’

Harry nodded sheepishly. 

‘I know it’s strange and not what you want. But you just look so incredible all the time. When I touch you I don’t want to stop. And I want more…’ 

Louis studied him quietly. 

‘I need to think about this.’ 

When Harry’s nervous he bakes. So it was no surprise that while Louis was out he had baked brownies, chocolate chip cookies as well as their evening meal. 

‘What is it you want?’

Harry turned around to see Louis in the doorway of the kitchen. 

‘What?’

‘You said you want more. What do you want?’

‘What Nick said basically. I want to touch your tummy all the time. Worship it. Feed you till you’re stuffed and then massage your belly. I want us to enjoy when your clothes get too tight, rather than be sad.’

‘Okay.’

‘What?’

‘I spoke with the nutritionist and nurse recently. They said even if I went on the perfect diet and exercise plan, they doubt I could even get out of the obese range while on steroids . I need to get used to being big. So we might as well try your kink. It might make me feel better about this.’

He gestured in disgust to his large body. 

Harry practically growled and pushed Louis against the counter. He grabbed Louis’s love handles and stroked his tummy with his thumbs. 

‘Then I can finally say it. This is bloody gorgeous. Stop being rude about my boyfriend’s amazing body.’ 

Louis smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Harry put all his effort into making food Louis loved. Despite Louis agreeing to trying gaining rather than losing weight, he still seemed to be holding back. So he spent his spare time practicing recipes and taste testing until they were perfect. Spaghetti Bolognese, pizza, chocolate brownies. The list was endless. A couple of months later though, Nick pointed out Harry’s hard work had actually had more affect on himself than Louis. 

They were getting ready to go out for a date night meal when Harry cursed.

‘These jeans won’t fasten. They must have shrunk in the wash.’

Nick smirked and Louis’s head shot up from looking at his phone.

‘I think it’s more likely your constant taste testing is having a slight Impact on your waistline love.’

Looking down, it was clear Nick was right and he did have a slightly larger tummy. 

‘It suits you.’

Hearing Nick’s words, he looked towards Louis to find out his opinion. He looked ridiculously happy. It seemed like Louis felt more comfortable with someone else in the relationship also gaining weight. 

‘Yeah, it does.’ 

That night Louis happily finished his three course meal and even asked for extra sides and ice cream. 

When Louis was brushing his teeth, Nick whispered in Harry’s ear.

‘You saw how Louis reacted to your extra curves today. You know what you need to do to get what you want right?’

Of course he knew. His boyfriends’s reaction to his weight gain had made it obvious. For Louis to really embrace being bigger Harry had to gain weight too.


End file.
